clef gets sick umi returns to cephoir cinderella appears
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: UMI has a nightmare about CLEF and then she HIKARU SHIDOU AND FU HOJOJI GO BACK TO CEPHOIR BUT SHE IS NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT SHE FINDS SHE FINDS HIM SICK REALLY REALY ILL AND PANICS THEN MORE BAD NEWS COMES CINDERELLA AND JANOVA BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES OF DEBONAIR JANOVA'S MOTHER AND FARAGONDA CINDERELLA'S MOTHER WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP DEBONAIR AND FIND FARAGONDA WILLL CLEF GET WELL
1. Chapter 1

clef gets sick umi returns to cephoir cinderella appears

chapter 1 umi's dream clef getting worse

one night umi was sleeping and she was having a nightmare clef was sick and she was on earth which she was and in cephoir and she wakes up screaming fuu and hikaru run in to her fuu said umi whats wrong you screamed umi said something wrong in cephoir something is wrong with clef I have to see him I had a nightmare he wasn't alright fuu hikaru I have to go to cephoir to see him she cried hikaru said ok umi since you me and fuu are the pillars we'll go its ok shh meanwhile in cephoir they was worried ascot said I bet 30 dollars as umi calls it that umi will come to cephoir about clef cladina and cladina said your on at least left us money for this kind of thing since they can come visited when ever they want presea said I still can't believe a little girl reived me who is she ascot said I think her name is cinderella remember she helped us fight debonair and brought you back sierra said yeah sis I am so happy that she did cladina cladina said yeah what is it sierra sierria said how did you know that presea didn't have birthmark how did you I wasn't presea cladina said ugh both you arent that bad in the chest deaprment both said cladina and cladina said well its ture lafarga said oh cladina you make me laughs do you lantis said shh someones coming some appear and said momma cladina and cladina said cinderella what are you doing up sweetie said I had a nightmare again presea said these have to stop or cinderella is never going to get any sleep what was it about cinderella said debonair and momma faragonda and janova said momma presea I had one too and cinderella woke me up when I woke her up so both said we came to you cladina picked up and presea picked up janova cladina said what I still can't get is how so little girls can revied a woman like alcyone but I am happy they did presea and sierra nodded then they heared srceaming coming from clef's room and presea said oh no he is screaming again primera said I got him don't worry and she flew off to clef's room and lantis said was primera just nice or was it my imagetion ans presea said no she was nice all them bliked that one other meanwhile at tokyotower and umi said ready guys she said in crying tear fuu said ready and hikaru said ready they windam selec rayearth then they were in cepjoir near the forest selec said what is wrong umi and fuu said selec you are in dragon form and selec said yes will be like this when ever you need me what is wrong with umi hikaru said we need ride to cephoir castle and fast umi had a nightmare about clef selec said hop on my back and we will fly to cephoir castle and meanwhile at cephoir castle presea said do you hear that cladina said yeah they run outside and presea said oh my goddness what the heck and selec said hello umi is well umi jumped down ran in ascot said woah umi slow down umi said let me go ascot now I have to go see clef ascot said why do you have to see him now umi said cause I have to let me go and she pulled from ascot grip and ran to clef's room and ran in the umi said clef! I am here shh its ok now clef coughed and said umi I am glad you came umi said yes cause I had a night mare andi was worried clef coughed and umi said shh it ok now its my turn to sooth you and clef said yeah umi and umi said yes what is it and clef said what were you going to say you said clef I lov but you stopped umi said I was going to say clef I love you and clef said umi ilove you too they kissed and umi said now get some sleep you need it ok and clef said ok goodnight and kissed and she kissed him backa nd said good night see you in the morning and shut the door behind her and she walked to the gang they noticed something she acted like she just kissed clef cladina said umi what wrong you act like you just kissed clef she nodded and said yes I did and they screamed what eh ah end of chapter 1. Next chapter is going to be good bye

2


	2. Chapter 2

Clef gets sick umi returns to cephoir Cinderella appears Chapter 2

Chapter 2 umi kissed clef and clef gets out of bed debonair returns new about faragonda! Part 1

Caldina said umi is sleeping well thank the lord that and presea said I still don't get it why clef and umi kissed I thought he loved someone like and caldina said what like you presea I always felt you and feeling for clef but I also felt that clef loved umi and that umi loved clef and presea said well what I don't get is how 11 year old girl can revived people alcyone said well she does have magic glowing hair both said what no way mother never said anything about that Christina said she didn't well she should of well that's a other secret of mothers and presea said secret wait mother keeps secret has she kept secrets from Cinderella Christina said oh yes five time no wait let me see she didn't tell her about Zola that's one and she didn't tell her about begin a Egyptian and she didn't tell about begin a signer nor being princess of the lunarunivser and she didn't tell her about her sister or brothers for that matter she didn't even tell her about janova alcyone said what oh my gosh mother done that wow Cinderella must be pretty mad Christina said yes she will be once she finds mother knew and didn't even tell her oh and she didn't even tell her about her brothers Jared and dais hi and camel and camellia oh and she she didn't even tell her about narissca or Narnia and presea said what well that it Cinderella is going to be really really really mad when she find out Christina said yeah umi looks so peaceful and umala and celifia came running in and Christina said hey guy what up and umala said umi oh baby and kneeled down beside her child and celifia said where's clef I have to see him in a worried tone and Christina said in his room just go down the hall then take a right then take left then take a right again then you will be there celifia said thank you sis and ran off to clef 's room and did that told and made it to clef's room and opened the door and ran in and to the side of the bed celifia said clef oh my poor baby boy my sweet heart I eternal light my stars of my birth oh my son and lantis said who in the heck are you and celifia said do you know who I am you have no right to talk to way you did I am the greatest master mage who lives and still kicking to she shouted clef rolled over Fu and hikaru and the gang said eh and ferio shouted well if you say who you are prove it and celifia shouted I will prove it and Fu and hikaru covered their mouth and said let's go to see umi shall we and everyone one they walked to umi and she said hey guys what up and she yawed and Fu said great you didn't wake up clef but you woke up umi ferio talk to her and she pointed to celifia ferio said ok let make mends celifia said make mends you should say your sorry to me and he said ok I am sorry happy then they heared two little screams running down the hall they said their back debonair and faragonda and then sara appear and sang and they clam down then debonair appeared and clef walking down the umi said clef you shouldn't be up end of part1 of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

clef gets sick umi returns to cephoir Janie appears

chapter 2 clef and umi kissed clef gets up debonsir returns gang goes to alefa tof ind faragonda part 2 cladina said umi is sleeping like she is dead presea said cladina don't says thing like that in umi contident she is so worried about master mage clef she cant help it and she don't know that clef will wake up soon she needs to sleep meanwhile in clef's bedroom clef turns over lantis said this is not good for master clef or umi she is a pillar he Is a mage she cant help I mean she so worried hikaru said I know lantis but we cant do nothing about ferio said I aggre with lantis what are going to about master mage clef he shouted fuu said ferio and covered his mounth they thought he woke up they said eh and droppedsweat and then he rolled over eyes closed and fuu said phew close one lets live they all aggre and then they wALKED to umi and she was awake and she said hey guys and yawed what was that shouting and hikaru said well we didnt wake clef up but we did umi fuu said oh ferio shouted umi said what is he ok clef ok presea said thanks a lot ferio and ferio said hey what did I do uh and Cinderella and janova screamed ah and umi said what the heck is going down in clefs bedroom he woke up lantis said master mage clef lafarga go get umi right away and check on Cinderella and janova he said ok lantis I will be right back meanwhile with umi and hikaru said that was Cinderella and JANOVA I think and both of them ran down the hall crying presea and caldina picked up Cinderella and janova and said girls its ok caldina said whats wrong Cinderella said she back she back both them their back and presea said who Cinderella said debonair she back and janova said and faragonda their back Cinderella said I am happy that momma back but not debonair and caldina said are sure and said yes I am sure they cried and they sang every thing then sara appeared presea said who are you girl and sara said Cinderella janova babies come here to big sis shh its ok of a last page of fairy tail has been rewritten to tragedy I even lost sight of the person I believed in love and dreams are almost like a sandcastle.

they're fragile and they crumble down even if you don't wish for it but even now I still can't forget that melody always you sang as it echoes in my heart I feel as if things go back to they way were back somday I 'm sure I'm sure it can return I shake off the chains that were place upon me and two worlds are connected in the blue ocean definitely only love comeover anything it can even change the constellation it should just vanish that cowardly lie and the present too... wrapped in the kindness and love of the mother sea, who sparkles like a jewel I was born there is a dream that seven lives gaze upon I can't lie to myself anymore. because I have a person to protect and a world to protect Surely to doubt someone without proof is weakness I want to believe in love with out a form until that day I can finally feel love in my hand. on the morning I awoke up on a bed of ripples everything ended and began again enveloping me in a warm and quit light hopes guides me and I return to the sea see the bell of happiness ringing. if seven sea sparkle I'd like to share this miracle only with you one I love then softly kiss me ok? sara stop sing Cinderella and janova stop cried and went to sleep umi said I know who you are sar pulled out her dagger and said how do you know me ans who I am umi said well sara I know you Cinderella and janova's sister and she and janova can sing return to the sea sara said but how do you know this umi said cause I heared her sing it one time and saying sara my sister I miss you so much janova asked about you and me and clef heared the whole story and I think that sad that you died and was reived happy but sad and that your mother is zola a shadow wilder and Cinderella is one your dad is janova is one you are gaito your hushband is one and jerio her hushband is one sara said wow that good ok I will put this away Cinderella and janova screaming meanwhile is clef's room he was a alone and lantis had went to check on lafarga and he woke up too somepeople screaming he said Cinderella and janova I am coming he got up and started walk to the door against the wall and out meanwhile with the gang sara picked up Cinderella umi picked up janova and umi said janova shh its ok whats wrong and sara said Cinderella I am here its ok Cinderella said she here in the castle she here caldina said who is here and janova said mother debonair she in the castle they said what umi said no way and said yes what and started crying they all knew she and her sister was scared of her and umi and sara said its ok clef walked in against wall clef said who is in the castle and umi sara take for a minute ok sara said ok umi come here baby girl ugh and umi said clef why are you out of bed I mean I am glad that your walking but it is against a wall then they hear laughter debonair said hahahaha foolish magic knight you think you could kill me well were wrong celififa said well you idiot how dare you speak to us that way ferio said oh now your denfing us celififa said boy this is no time for are little arugiment ok and fu said wind of protection uh guys were under attack they fought for a long time finally clef umi and Cinderella shouted magic dragon water dragon fire dragon then only two pass out everyone shouted umi clef celififa said clef and umala said umi holding them both end of chapter 2 part 2


	4. Chapter 3

Clef gets sick umi returns to cephoir Cinderella appears

Chapter 3 debonair attacks again the gang goes to alefa faragonda found part 3!

Celifia said I am worried Christina said don't umi and clef will be just fine and umala said we have to be my daughter is sleeping with her son and we didn't even know he had the magic knight bloodline like his mother and Cinderella said shh they are trying to sleep and what I still don't get is why did they pass out but not me celifia said a I am going boxes your ears b maybe you're not like they are right now clef is sick and umala said and umi is worried to death and not getting any sleep so that why alcyone said but still a little girl can revived people awesome and Christina said Cindy before I tell you this please don't be mad Cindy said ok what momma and Christina said mom didn't tell you that janova is your sister Cindy said I know celifia said you what Cindy said I know did you think I didn't know already umala said but aren't you mad Cindy said yeah for a while then I got over it why and they fainted mom aunt celifia aunt umala later on they woke up oh my head said celifia umala and Christina had already woke Christina said hey you ok and celifia nodded and said are they awake what they both shook their head no and then janova said they are waking up they waking up celifia said clef my baby are you alright umala said umi! Did you get hurt and umi said mom what the heck clef said mother! What the heck are you doing in cephoir castle with umi's mother! Then he started coughing umi said sorry mom give me a minute clef you ok and clef said yes umi I am alright celifia said son why did you call me and tell me you were sick clef said because you worry too much and do you know Cindy's mother and umi's mother and why do I have a ovum (he is ova form I should tell you) celifia said because they are my sister and no you Cindy and umi are not related and yes you can love them and you are betrothed and they said eh what clef coughed umi loved on his back umi

Said mom you are magic knight and umala said yep and Cindy said awesome that's means me and mom have rune gods awesome! Celifia said are you alright son and clef said for now yes really no he coughed umi said shh easy now we don't even know if debonair is coming back and if faragonda is alive Cindy said she has to be right sara and sara said Cindy right she has to be back if debonair is back and celifia said well we will have to go to alefa then and then they heard laughter debonair said hahahaha fools you are no match for me magic knights and my daughter I will destroy you no matter what ad then they deiced they need faragonda and went to magix and they went to could tower and griffin said what! You woke up on search for my sister! Why the heck would you do that! Griffa walked in and said mother! What the heck its 3:00 in the morning you better have a good explanation for waking me up! and every one was shout until they heard a thud from alefa and a screams the she said let's go check that out ok so our brave heroes and heroines went and checked it out griffin Saladin griffa Sam Cindy clef celifia umala Christina and the gang went to alefa and they heard a scream of pain Cindy said that's sounded like mom they ran to the dinner hall and saw rumpltskin and cruella and Ursula and mal that was maleficent and they said she has been doing for 20 hours and faragonda said cindy is that you baby and cindy said mother you are forgiven but you better know this I will hurt if you don't tell me about my sisters again got faragonda said got it let's go shall we cindy said we shall end of


End file.
